Eternal Nights
by Silver White Rain
Summary: Meet Chiya. Sent to Higurashi Shrine to help along the way. Chiya will stumble upon the well that will bring forth a new journey and take her 500 years into past. Through her journey, she will meet a certain powerful dog daiyōkai along with new friends and encountering enemies. She will soon come to know about herself that have been revealed to her.(AN) First Story. R R, Please. :)
1. Prolouge

**(AN)****This is my first story, so do review this story. I am going to introduce my own character into the Inuyasha. I disclaim any Inuyasha characters and plots. The only character I own right now is Chiya. Enjoy. Thank you for taking the time to read.**

Prologue

"You'll grow to one day be a brave and a beautiful woman. Promise me that you will live your life to the fullest and to always smile. I'll always be with you and watch over you. You are my most precious daughter; I love you and your father so much. I'm deeply sorry." The young mother spoke softly as it was hard for her to conjure up the words to comfort the crying child by her bedside. She could feel her body weakening by each passing second and ready to give up; she knew it was her time. As the mother lays on a hospital bed, sounds of a heart monitor emitting slow beeps filled the hospital room.

The mother held out her hand for her child to hold on to. For a long while, all the child could do was cry holding her mother's hand while the mother laid on her bed in silence. As she was crying, she had noticed the loose grip from the mother's hand and then a small long beep after which caused the child to look up. Ruby eyes were filled with tears to see the mother's own eyes were closed. "Mommy, Mommy please wake up. You can't leave, please wake up" the young girl said as she was shaking her mother to see and hope if the mother would wake up and apologize for dozing off.

The child backs away to the doorway while nurses and a doctor entered the room to try and revive the mother, but after what seemed forever she saw the doctor show the sign of disbelief on his face that the mother had passed on. The doctor looked at his watch with a saddened look and said to the nurse "Time of death; 11:11 p.m."

The child heard footsteps come from behind her, she turns around to see a tall man with very dark straight midnight blue hair that ended down by the middle of his back. He stood there in silence as the cup of coffee he held in his hand fell to the floor, he collapsed to the floor kneeling down. The man's red eyes looked at the child and then he spoke for the first time. "Chiya?" the man says to the child, the little girl runs to the man and hugs him tightly as she cries harder and made hiccupping sounds. Between the hiccupping she speaks saying "Daddy…*hic*mommy…*hic*is gone…" The man returns her hug and starts crying, he tightens the hug with his daughter. Tears run down his cheeks as he softly says "Chiya, I want you to know that your mother may be gone but she will forever live in our hearts. Everything is going to be okay. I promise."


	2. Chapter 1, Beginings

**(AN) I disclaim Inuyasha characters and plot line. Except for my characters and my plot line. **

Beginnings

The sun shined brightly through the window as the bright rays landed on a sleeping face. Eyes fluttered open to slowly reveal ruby colored eyes which shut quickly after meeting with the sun's harsh light. The girl made a grumbling noise of annoyance as she awoke from her slumber, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She rises off from her bed as wavy strands of messy midnight blue hair enveloped around her, ending passed her waist.

As she passes by her mirror, she stopped to straighten her crumpled clothes. Wearing a white tank top with black shorts that ended above the knees. She sighed as she stretched her arms high above her head, feeling relief. The girl left the room to head to a kitchen that was down the hall, she heard voices as she approached. As she entered the kitchen, two male figures looked up to turn their attention to the female to soon respond with smiles greeting the person.

A male with faded color of midnight hair and ruby eyes that had ages of stories to tell. He was sitting down at a kitchen table reading a newspaper as he greeted his daughter with a smile. "Morning, seems like you rested well telling by your unruly bed hair." the man chuckled as he rested the newspaper on the table. "How can you be so cruel to the young girl, shame on you Haru. No wonder the ladies won't approach you, it's because of your brooding personality." proclaimed by another male voice. The male was harshly yet comically met with a hit to the face by the newspaper that was once on the table. The paper slid off to leave a red mark where it once was.

"Shut your trap Shou." Haru shouted out loud turning his attention to Shou having short auburn hair and his green eyes revealing amusement with enjoyment to pick a fight with his longtime friend. "Easy with the face will you, I do have a date later. Don't be such a gorilla early in the morning." he replied with a smirk as Haru grabbed his shirt and angrily responded saying "Why you". Then their attentions were interrupted with a *ahem* and they both separated. "Morning to you two, now I officially know that I am the only mature adult here." Chiya said with a sigh but giggled at the scene she woke up to. All three figures sat at the table to have breakfast when Haru spoke up to gain Chiya's and Shou's attention. "Shou, don't you think it's about time we tell her the arrangements we made" he said strictly to his friend and looked at his daughter to meet her gaze with confusion. "Yes, yes of course but are you sure? I might not be the only one with a red mark after the discussion" Shou responded with hesitance in his voice.

The father nodded with a stern gaze towards his daughter clearing his throat before he spoke. "Chiya, this shrine has been in our family for almost 500 years. We have also been quite acquainted with the Higurashi family. Recently the owner has been ill for some time cause of his age. We recently received a call for some assistance but until the owner can move around without any issues. I cannot go because I have this shrine to look after and then there is Shou who is needed in case of emergencies. I offered to send you, it is best you go because it would be best to send you in our place. I trust you to be able to help and do well, you are your mother's daughter." As he said this, he could see his daughter show a sea of emotions filled with confusion, annoyance, and understanding mixed together. Chiya speaks up after hearing the revelation of her arrangements. "Though I'm pissed that you made these decisions without my knowledge, I understand the situation completely. When do I leave?" That's when she noticed her father stiffen, and she was suspicious of this reaction.

"Two days" the father said to the girl seriously. Before he could react, a force full of fist met with his face that made me him topple back over his chair and feeling dizziness. Shou could not help but laugh continuously at the scene played out before him. "Are you kidding me, that's not enough time. Could have told me a week before hand, you are such an idiot." the girl stomps off with anger as she yells back at the body sprawled out on the floor. Shou looks at his friend on the floor replying with a big smile and still snickering "Well that went better than expected, didn't it? Like father, like daughter, right old friend." With a groan, Haru replies "Shut up you asswipe. Never underestimate that right hook of hers."

**(AN) Thank you for giving this story a chance. Stay with me, it gets better and I promise that I will put in good effort. I will attempt to update more frequently. So do be patient. I will do my best from here on out and give you, the readers a good story to read. **


End file.
